


Winter Coziness Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [94]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rec list, Winter, coziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in December 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Winter Coziness Recs

### Steve/Bucky Winter Coziness Fic Recs

**Fic Name:** Breaking the Ice  
 **Why:** YE GODS THE PINING  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178922>  


**Title:** Cocoon  
 **Why:** I wrote this to comfort myself on a cold autumnul night. Bucky lives in the country and has a huge woolly sweater that he can crawl inside like a big cocoon. He has neighbour friends and Steve and Sam come to visit.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352951>

**Title:** the hap-happiest season of all  
 **Why:** One of my favorites of the sam deserves better than these assholes series and a sort of reverse winter coziness fic - Sam comes home full of chocolate pie and hot buttered rum from a delightful Christmas Eve with his own family, only to find his wacky post-TWS life waiting for him at home in the form of a smelly dog, two Hawkeyes, and a Noodle Incident situation  
 **Why 2:** the hap-happiest season of all is delightful and makes me happy. It has a great Sam voice! He has been through so much.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855237>

**Title:** The Holly and the Ivy  
 **Why:** super fluffy and warm Christmas fic written for a Soft Stucky event 2 years ago. Also a coffee shop au AND enemies-to-lovers  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894014>

**Title:** O Come, All Ye Clumsy Idiots  
 **Why:** A modern AU with an excellent hug! It has some swearing, a sweet reunion just in time for Xmas, and an absolutely bomb podfic by thatsmysecret!   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885960>

**Title:** Put It on Repeat, It Stays the Same  
 **Why:** More perfect wintery fluff. Modern Steve and Bucky are in a friends with benefits relationship while mutually pining for more. One weekened, they get snowed in and there is lots of hot sex and winter coziness  
 **Why 2:** No heated blankets, or cocoa, but FWB's Steve and Bucky get snowed in. Fluff ensues.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584314/>

**Fic Name:** Star-Spangled Christmas  
 **Why:** There's hot chocolate and lots of holiday fluff  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643986>

**Title:** Warm Enough  
 **Why:** Because fluff. This gets in pre-war AND hot cocoa. A series of snowball fights  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030910>

**Title:** Warm me up  
 **Why:** Shrunkyclunks with hot cocoa and shamelessly impaired flirting!  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906338>

**Title:** Warmth in Winter  
 **Why:** pre-war Steve is freezing but too proud to ask for Bucky’s help   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/544518>

**Title:** We're a Couple of Misfits  
 **Why:** Steve works retail, and Bucky is one of mall Santa's elves. At one point, he wears a onesie.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160112>

**Title:** whose arms will hold you  
 **Why:** A perfect bit of wintery, Christmas-y fluff. Modern college students Steve and Bucky carpool home to Brooklyn together, get briefly snowed in in a crappy motel room with only one bed, and sip peppermint lattes while listening to Christmas carols and driving through the snow  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476904>

**Title:** Winter Comfort  
 **Why:** Why? Because I say so!  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248100>

### Steve/Bucky Winter Coziness Art Recs

  * [At the window](http://hyokka.tumblr.com/post/154220561334/hey-tumblr-how-about-this-one), by hyokka
  * [Bucky and Steve love Christmas](http://nicedaybucky.tumblr.com/post/154302438911/bucky-and-steve-love-christmas-theyd-start)
  * [Bucky's hot cocoa on Christmas morning](http://hyokka.tumblr.com/post/103403985539/buckys-hot-cocoa-on-the-christmas-morning-by), by hyokka
  * **NSFW** [Bucky wants to get fucked on a bearskin rug by the fire in the light of a Christmas tree](https://twitter.com/Quietnight205/status/1070772300742606853), by quietnight
  * [Jewish Bucky](http://maria-tries.tumblr.com/post/105391176125/jewish-bucky-for-theydieholdingmittens-because), by maria-tries
  * [Merry Christmas](http://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/154929552344/merry-christmas), by xxxxxx6x
  * [On Va Voir](http://vwyn19.tumblr.com/post/105247661124/hugely-inspired-by-this-text-post-someone), by vwyn19
  * [Soft sweater Brooklyn boys](http://cal-aus.tumblr.com/post/156108429270/soft-sweater-brooklyn-boys), by cal-aus
  * [Steve and Bucky in a stocking](http://thegirlinthebyakko.tumblr.com/post/168843696598/allmyfavoritethings724-asked-for-steve-and-bucky), by thegirlinthebyakko
  * [Sweater Weather](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/162997771136/sweater-weather-stucky-shrinkyclink-thank-you), by cobaltmoony
  * [Warm Stucky](https://gravesecret.tumblr.com/post/168259923682/and-hot-chocolate-3-oh-yeah-and-my-ask-box-is), by gravesecret



  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
